Your Desire
by KminkPhantom
Summary: What happens when the Massive comes to earth?  Is it finally time for world domination?  Or do the Tallest have something else planned for ZiM? A oneshot songfic thingy with ZADF by the end. Review!


**This is kind of a songfic. I bet no one knows what the song is from! I'm going to put the copyright at the bottom. Try to guess before then. Ahh… inspiration. This made me cry when I proofread it. You probably won't, I'm just emotional. ENJOY! SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

**EDIT: Quick update here, I haven't been getting as many reviews that I want. So, if you are reading this right now, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a cyberhug!**

**Invader ZiM © Jhonen Vasquez **

* * *

><p><strong>Your Desire<strong>

ZiM was standing under a tree in the Skoolyard. He was quiet, for once. He would occasionally scowl or grimace if a student came too close, but otherwise, he was still. Dib watched him from a nearby bench, his legs swinging anxiously as he waited for ZiM to do something. His eyes widened when ZiM reached into his PAK and pulled out an Irken licking stick. When he realized it was just a snack, he sighed and slouched his shoulders.

"_Man, ZiM doesn't do anything lately!" _He thought vainly. He glanced at his sister, Gaz, quietly playing her Game Slave. Dib sighed. He was all alone in this world, with a father who was barely around and a sister who never talked to him. His only satisfaction came from foiling ZiM. Watching him feel defeat gave Dib a sense of accomplishment. It made him feel important, even if no one believed it.

Meanwhile, ZiM stood on the pavement, licking away. He would shuffle his feet every now and then, daydreaming about world domination and the like. He longed for the day when he could take off his disguise. Let his antennae move freely; get those scratchy contacts out of his eyes. He could see the humans bowing at his feet. A grin slid across his face as he thought these things. ZiM closed his eyes, relishing his daydream, sucking it all in. Then, he heard a noise. A familiar noise. He opened his eyes to see the last thing he expected.

The Massive was closing in on the Skool, and it was coming on fast. Both ZiM's and Dib's mouths dropped open. Dib's in astonishment, ZiM's in surprise, almost… delight. He hadn't been expecting a full scale invasion just yet! The Tallest must have decided it was time. But… ZiM wasn't sure he was ready. The Massive stopped, hovering right over Skool. The Tallest peered out a window in the side of the large ship.

"Do you see him?" Purple said.

"I don't know, they all look the same to me. And with a disguise on, I can't tell where he is," Red replied.

"Hey, is that one him?" Purple asked, pointing to a small, pointy-haired boy waving his arms frantically. It was Dib.

"No, his head's too big," Red said, and then his eyes widened. "There!" He pointed to another small male, with short black hair. His skin was a light green color. He had his head down, in a sort of bow position. The Tallest teleported down to him.

"My Tallest," The green boy said without missing a beat. The two tall aliens looked at one another.

"ZiM?" said Red.

"Yes, My Tallest!" ZiM looked up with a large grin, showing all his zippered teeth. "It is I!" The Tallest looked at each other again, then grabbed ZiM by the shirt and teleported him to the Massive. There was a long silence after this. Then one kid spoke up.

"Hey! ZiM just got abducted by aliens!" he cried.

"No! ZiM is an alien too! Those are his leaders!" Dib shouted back at the kid. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy once again. Dib shook his head and sighed.

. . .

Back on the massive, ZiM was standing in front of his leaders, looking eager. He quickly took off his disguise and put it in his PAK.

"Is it time to destroy Earth, My Tallest?" he asked with a huge grin.

"No, ZiM, this is something else: something important." Red said with a serious look.

"_It had to be important if the tallest had come in person_," ZiM thought. "Yes?" he said, still incredibly eager.

"ZiM, we have come to tell you the truth about your job," Purple said. "You see, when we sent you here, we didn't know if there was a planet or not."

"I know," ZiM replied. "It was like a secret mission." Tallest Red smiled a little.

"We have tried to tell you this more than once ZiM. You weren't supposed to find a planet here. You were supposed to be lost forever!" he said.

"We tried to get **rid** of you, ZiM," Purple continued. "We wanted you gone!" ZiM cocked an invisible eyebrow.

"I don't understand. Why?" He asked. Purple sighed.

"You tell him." He said to Red.

"Listen, ZiM, I don't know how to say this," Red spoke slowly. ZiM simply blinked. "You- you're- YOU'RE A DEFECTIVE!" ZiM blinked again.

"W-what?" He stuttered. His face had gone from eager to confused in a matter of seconds. "I'm… what?"

"A Defective," Purple stated. ZiM stared at the Tallest in shock. "So, ZiM, we've been deciding your fate." ZiM didn't understand. Him, the almighty ZiM, a Defective? Impossible. He felt like he was dreaming. But, Irkens couldn't sleep. So this was really happening to him. ZiM gulped.

"And, wh-what is that, My Tallest?" ZiM said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Well… we thought long and hard about this. At first, we wanted to deactivate you," Red said, one finger on his chin. ZiM's eyes widened. "But we eventually decided we're just going to leave you here!"

"That's right," Purple chuckled, and then got serious. "And if you even try to contact us, we will deactivate you for real! Now, begone with you!" ZiM was Picked up by a large metal arm and thrown from the ship. He soared through the air, but stopped himself from crashing by activating his spider legs from his PAK. However, ZiM landed hard, having fallen from 300 feet up in the air. His spider legs retracted, and ZiM fell to the ground, undisguised, in the open. The Massive charged up and flew away, leaving ZiM to his fate.

"HA!" Dib yelled, jumping up and down. "Look, his disguise is off! He **is** an alien!" Everyone gathered around ZiM, curious. ZiM shakily sat up. He rubbed his bald head.

"Ugh…" He mumbled, opening his eyes a crack. When he saw everyone, his ruby red eyes opened fully. All the kids gasped. One said,

"His eyes! They gots no poopils!" Despite his bad grammar, he was right. ZiM started to stutter.

"No… I'm not…" He trailed off when everyone started walking closer. They all started to talk at once.

"He does look weird,"

"Maybe Dib was right,"

"Are those antennae?"

ZiM covered his head and cowered. The shouting continued, until suddenly a student shouted,

"Tell us about space!"

Everyone turned to see Willie, his fat arms up in the air and waving. ZiM peeked too. That was one of the only full sentences he had ever said by himself.

"What?" ZiM said quietly.

"Tell Willie about space! Is it shiny?" Willie blurted out. ZiM looked at Willie uncertainly, sitting up straight. Willie simply smiled stupidly.

ZiM then started to speak weirdly, almost like a song, but he wasn't singing.

_It's a big, big, universe.  
>So many dimensions,<br>and unanswered questions..._

ZiM stared at the part of the sky where the Massive had been. His large eyes were glazed over, he almost looked hypnotized, sitting there.

_Not to mention, life.  
>What an invention, life.<em>

ZiM stood up shakily as he said life the second time. He never took his eyes off the sky.

_There's no choice involved in what you are given,  
>One mind, one voice, one <em>_body__ to live in._

ZiM fingered his PAK as he said mind. When he said body, he finally tore his eyes off the sky to look at his clawed hands, like he didn't know this body he had.

_Life..._

ZiM began to walk. Everyone cleared the way for him. Dib just stared.

_It's a short, small thing we lead_

ZiM reach the swing set, and put one hand on to balance himself.

_With so much potential  
>Pointless or essential<br>Which one can I be?_

ZiM seemed less in shock now, just more angry.

_Where do I fit?  
>Where do I stand?<br>Who are they to say what I am?_

ZiM glared at the sky, as if the Tallest could see him, or actually cared about he felt.

_And how… can I stay inside this awful world I know?_

ZiM looked around at his classmates, at their surprised faces. Then he looked at Dib. Something seemed to snap inside ZiM then.

_And I need a way out  
>I need an escape<em>

ZiM ripped off his PAK, and threw it to the ground. Everyone but Dib didn't find this important. Dib's mouth dropped open, he never thought ZiM would commit suicide.

_I'd rather be dead than to live in this place  
>I wish that something or someone could just take it all away<br>Someone take me away..._

By the time ZiM had finished this sentence, Dib had run over to him, and now had the PAK in his hands. He quickly forced it back onto ZiM, breathing a sigh of relief as the wires went back in the alien's spine. ZiM felt the push, and turned around angrily to see who had touched him. When he saw Dib, and felt his PAK back on his back, he was confused. Didn't Dib hate him?

Dib was confused as well. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but he felt strange about ZiM dying. It didn't feel… right. Dib should have been happy. ZiM was exposed, everyone believed him. But, why wasn't he? Maybe it was that sense of accomplishment he got. He didn't want it to go away. And if it didn't come from foiling ZiM, where would he get it? Dib's desire had been fulfilled, but he didn't like it.

As for ZiM, he was the complete opposite. His dreams had been shattered. He was torn between calling the Tallest and being deactivated, or just killing himself. But here was the Dib-monkey, trying to save his life. They **were** enemies, weren't they?

ZiM and Dib stared at each other for a long time. After what seemed like forever, ZiM straightened up, and started to run away. Away from the Dib, away from the Skool, away from everything. Dib was about to chase him, but he hesitated. He shouldn't press ZiM anymore. It had seemed like ZiM was a reject, a failure. He knew how he felt. He would want to be alone.

"Yeah, ZiM, you run." He said to himself. "I guess… it looks like I won. Earth is safe..." Dib was about to walk back to the students, when a thought struck him. What if… what if he and ZiM could be friends? They weren't really enemies anymore, were they? him and ZiM had a lot in common now. Even if their places had sort of swapped; they still could understand each other. "Maybe… I'll go see ZiM sometime. Tell him what he needs to hear." Dib whispered. "After all, we've known each other awhile. We both have our dreams, and both of them have been crushed, at one point or another."

Skool continued as if nothing had happened. The kids told Ms. Bitters that ZiM was an alien. She didn't seem to care. All Dib could focus on was the clock. Finally, FINALLY, the final bell rang. Dib ran, and ran, and ran. He came upon the glowing green house. He walked up to it, expecting lasers. None came. He strode to the door, and heard soft sobbing coming from inside. He reached out, and knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>GIR:YAAAAY! THE END! <strong>

** Me: That totally ruined the mood...**

**GIR: *sticks out tongue, looking extremely cute***

**Me: AHHH! THE CUTENESS! IT BURNS!**

**So the song…**

**Life is written by Darren Criss and is performed by Joey Richter in the play Starship which can be viewed on Youtube. The account is StarKidPotter. They do other plays too. Anyone heard of A Very Potter Musical? R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
